KKPCALM24
is the 24th episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and is the 659th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary When Ciel is asked if she became Ichika's friend at school by Ichika's father, Ciel gets the idea to transfer to Ichika's school. However, things don't quite go to plan when she suddenly gets hungry... Major Events * It is revealed that Pikario is resting at the shrine in Ichigoyama. * The Cures receive some special orbs from the legendary patisserie. * Ciel enrolls in Ichika's school, and it is revealed that whenever she gets too hungry, she reverts back into Kirarin. * Grave and Elisio make their first appearance. In addition to that, Grave attacks the Cures for the first time. * Parfait uses Parfait Etoile for the first time. * Ciel receives her Kirakira Patisserie uniform and makes her first sweet with the other Cures. Synopsis After defeating Bibury, the Cures check to see what's wrong with Pikario. Chourou says that the ancient Pretty Cure has protected Pikario's spirit with the power of Kirakiraru. Parfait promises that when Pikario wakes up, he will be happy to see what she is after she works hard. All of a sudden, the candles start giving the Cures sacred messages. Whip asks Parfait if she and the others can be friends with her. Parfait then agrees. At the town square, Ciel practices Japanese karate. Ichika calls her dad for lunch. Ciel's stomach grumbles, so Ichika invites her to join as well. After finishing lunch, Ciel wants to learn more about Ichika. She wonders about having patisserie friends who are from school. At the classroom, Ciel arrives, which surprises the students. She works hard to do maths, sports, and Japanese. The students bring lunch, which concerns Ciel. Ciel's stomach starts grumbling again, and turns back into Kirarin. The students are shocked at this, unable to recognise her as the same person. Kirarin has to run away since all of the students chase her around the hallway. Aoi hides her in a box. Ichika throws a flying thing outside. Kirarin flies outside safely. The Principal finds the box. Ichika, Aoi, and Himari arrive to see that the Principal has the box. Ichika distracts him by making a joke. They grab the box and run off. Kirarin tells the three girls about how she can't maintain her human form with an empty stomach, and the girls invite her to have lunch. After lunch, Kirarin changes back into Ciel. Suddenly, Grave arrives and steals the Kirakiraru. The girls see this and transform. Macaron and Chocolat arrive late. Grave brings Nendos to life. The Cures perform their attacks, and finally Parfait does Parfait Étoile on Nendos. After the fight, Parfait's stomach grumbles again, and the girls decide to bake cupcakes at the KiraPati. Characters Pretty Cures *Usami Ichika / Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat *Kirarin/ Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait Mascots *Pekorin *Chourou *Kirarin *Pikario Villains *Grave *Elisio Secondary Characters *Usami Genichirou *Kagurazaka Risa *Mitsuoka Junko Trivia * The opening is updated to include Ciel/Cure Parfait. * The Cures except Ciel started wearing their summer clothes in this episode. In addition to that, they all switched out to their summer school uniforms. Gallery :Main Page: KKPCALM24/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Episodes